User blog:BrandonLane/The OFIBTY Project: Theatricality
'- Last time on the OFIBTY Project -' Narrator: 'The theme was Vulnerability, and some could not get in touch with their weak sides. One didn't even have a vulnerable side. '''Lily: '''That is so stupid! I mean, it's like you want attention. *rolls eyes* '''Ellie: '*starts crying* 'Erik: '''That was uncalled for, Lily. And what is your big vulnerability? '''Lily: '''I have always felt like being as talented as I am, that it ruined any chance of having friends or relationships. It's just so hard being on the top all the time. *tears up* '''Narrator: '''Sadly Tom and Mark struggled with keeping emotional. '''Zach: '''Mark, we felt you didn't have much emotion in your lines or the video. '''Narrator: '''In the end it was Lily, who quit the competition. Thank God. Lily: Honestly, I think you're just jealous I'm too good! I'm a wonderful performer, regardless of what you think. And I quit! Bye, bye! *blows kiss* '''Narrator: '''Now nine remain for a seven role arch on Glee, and that's all you need to know so far on The OFIBTY Project! ---- '- Outside in the Excersice Room -''' '- The girls are seen burning Lily's things -' '''Delilah: Honestly, I'm glad that bitch is gone. She was rude. Nasia: 'No offense, Delilah, but it's not like you're any better. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''So cocky little Nasia thinks that I'm just as bad as Lily. I mean, who the hell is this bitch? She thinks just because she won the first week that she's hot stuff now. Well, I'm taking her down. '''Confession Cam - Ellie: '''Delilah suggested we burn Lily's things. Which kind of proves that Delilah is just as evil as Lily was... '''Tom: '''Girls, Robert's here! '- The girls enter the Meeting Room -''' 'Robert: '''Hi guys, so last week was very emotional and hectic. So this week you're getting a break from all the emotions. The theme is... Theatricality! '''Justin: '*starts clapping* I LOVE this theme! 'Confession Cam - Justin: '''This is my favorite theme! I'm so glad I made it to this week! '''Robert: '''Your homework assignment is "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" by The Wizard Of Oz. Like last week you will pick your own lines, and will choreograph for a very theatrical guest. '''Nasia: '''I'll take the first and second line. '''Justin: '''I'll take line three and four and thirteen! '''Joey: '''Has everyone decided their lines? '''Delilah: '''Yes. '''Tyler: '''Okay, lets get to choreography! '- The group finsihes their dance -''' 'Joey: '''That looks fantastic! ---- '- Robert enters the Choir Room -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys! Are you ready to meet your very theatrical guest mentor? '- Guest mentor grabs black wig -''' '- Alex Newell enters the Choir Room -' '- Everyone cheers -' 'Confession Cam - Justin: '''Wow, it's Alex Newell! This is amazing! '''Alex: '''Well, it's really nice to meet all of you. I actually won this assignment myself, when I was in the competition. So I can't wait to see your theatrical sides. *smiles* '''Robert: '''So your assignment was "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead" by The Wizard Of Oz. '''Alex: '''Wow, cool! '- The lights dim -''' '''Nasia: Once there was a wicked witch in the lovely land of OZ And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder witch that never, ever was Justin: She filled the folks in Munchkin Land with terror and with dread Till one fine day from Kansas Tyler: A house fell on her head And the coroner pronounced her: Dead! Joey: And through the town the joyous news went running''' Delilah': The joyous news that the wicked old witch was finally done in '''Mark:' Ding Dong, the witch is dead (Which old witch?)' Tom': Well, uh, the wicked witch (Oh)' Ellie: '''Ding Dong, the wicked witch is dead (Oh yeah, happy day)' Justin': Wake up you sleepy head (Rub your eyes)' Nina': Get out of that bed' Everyone': Wake up, the wicked witch is dead '''Alex: '''Wow, that was very theatrical! Justin, you were very theatrical. You really played character in that performance! Tom, I felt you could've poppped out a little more. I recommend fixing that. Nasia, you were great! I enyjoed your performance! You have a really pretty voice. Delilah, I thought you did great in your line. Your voice is great. Ellie, like Tom, I wish you would've popped out more. You have a great voice, but it's like you're afraid to stand out. So try and be more courageous in your performances. '''Robert: '''Well, Alex, who do you crown the homework assignment winner. '''Alex: '''Well, they were all great; but in the end, I choose... '- Camera flashes between Delilah, Justin, and Nasia -''' 'Alex: '''Justin! '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''What is it with everyone not picking me? I deserve to win! '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''Tom and Ellie have not been on their game, at all. '''Confession Cam - Justin: '''I can't believe I finally won! This is great! *smiles* '''Robert: '''Good job, Justin! You will have a one on one mentoring session with Alex, and a stand-out moment in the music video. Which is... '''Alex: '"Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. ---- Category:Blog posts